


a tiny cup of joy

by binar



Series: dimitri week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Dimitri Week (Fire Emblem), Dimitri likes tea, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Annette Fantine Dominic, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binar/pseuds/binar
Summary: Dimitri finds unexpected joy in a delightful cup of tea.
Series: dimitri week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572724
Kudos: 12





	a tiny cup of joy

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: tea time

Dimitri rarely ever indulges in social activities. Well, at least rarely ever _ wants _ to. 

He never genuinely cared about getting himself into having small talks about the weather, gossip or worst of all, himself. 

One could only ever say so much. A bit tedious, but he understands the significance it plays to his duties. Creating bridges between different people means he has to indulge in such conversations. All for the sake of the kingdom and fulfilling his noble duties as the crown prince.

On the other end, he’s quite fond of tea. It's much more soothing than coffee, although he’s guilty of having spent sleepless nights just from consuming several cups of caffeine. Of course, that resulted in Dedue and Manuela scolding him. Tea means comfort to him.

So in regards to tea time, he finds himself stuck in a dilemma. The pandering activity of small talks added with an incredibly delightful cup of earl grey. What a twisted mix. Perhaps he's being a little dramatic over it. He enjoys it, but not as much as a noble should. He finds it surprising to see someone who’s as reserved as the professor would be engaged in such activity so frequently. He wonders if there's a joy to be found in it that he can't possibly see. It piques his interest.

However, the one thing that has been stopping him from attending tea parties often is the possibility of him breaking the tea set. He’d broken tea spoons and cups before simply because of a slightly tight grip or even an accidental nudge off the table. 

Annette had been the one who made a lighthearted joke about it. He's been overthinking about it ever since, even after she frantically apologizes to him. He doesn't take it to heart, but he’s horrified to even imagine that he wouldn’t be able to hold a spoon regularly ever again.

As exaggerated as it sounds, Dimitri comes up with strategies on how to tackle such things. What kind of prince would he be to let such thing hinder his practices. He consistently practices over and over again so he wouldn't be able to break the tea set easily. In fact, after having doing it repeatedly, he now thinks of tea time as one of the many ways to practice battle tactics.

There are a lot of things to consider, to begin with. What tea best fits each individual? How much pressure should he put on a spoon? How much sugar is too much? Though he's aware that Annette would argue there's no such thing as too much.

He finds himself amused seeing the activity in this perspective. It makes the occasion less daunting and he has his own fun by thinking of it that way.

“Your Highness?” Ashe speaks up to him during their tea session on a fine afternoon. Dimitri looks up from his cup at him with a small grin. “Yes, Ashe?”

There’s a hint of surprise behind the grey-haired boy's eyes but in a pleasant way. “I don’t want to make assumptions or anything,” He continues. “I just simply notice how happy you seem these days.”

Dimitri chuckles lightly. "Is it that obvious?" 

His hand gently stir his tea while his eyes remain fixated on the surface of his cup. "I suppose I've been able to find a way to somehow enjoy the little things and that makes me quite pleased with myself."

Ashe smiles widely at this. "Well, whatever it is, I'm glad to know that you've found such joy."

For some reason those words made him a little giddy inside. He's more than convinced that his face is entirely flushed right now. Yes, he's indeed happy to have found such joy himself. To think he could find it in something as little as tea.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here](https://twitter.com/runefactori)  



End file.
